


Happy Birthday Su-san

by LampPostInWinter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Sufin Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/pseuds/LampPostInWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland and Sealand make Sweden a birthday cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Su-san

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpentine_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentine_Slytherin/gifts).



> So, this is a gift for my Sweden. Yesterday was her birthday and I wanted to write her something special. I mean, we have been doing our SuFin RP for a while now! I had a hard time ending it... For that I am sorry. There is a reason I am not the Sweden out of the two of us!

Finland grinned as Sealand carefully walked over to him, balancing the egg carton on top of the pitcher full of milk. Sealand had been so excited this morning, going as far as to jump into bed with he and Sweden causing the larger man to grunt in surprise while the boy sang happy birthday loudly to the dazed man. 

"Do you think Papa will like it?" The boy asked the Fin hopefully, holding out his burden for Finland to take. 

"Your papa will be very proud of all of the hard work you are putting into such a delicious birthday treat for him." Finland smiled warmly as he took the eggs and milk, setting them on the counter before bringing down a bowl for mixing. "You know how he appreciates hard work."

It was the most fun he and Sealand had had together, they laughed and sang as they mixed the cake batter and made a mess. When it came time to put the cake in the oven they were both covered in flower and their hands were a sticky. "Now, go wash up while I tidy up this mess." With that Sealand bounded from the room, yelling about how this would be his papa's best birthday yet. Finland sighed, washing his hands in the sink before he set to do the dishes. It wasn't long before the kitchen door opened and two strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Happy birthday Su-san." Finland smiled leaning into the strong chest behind him. 

Sweden smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss to the top of Finland's head. "What are you up to?" He looked over to the oven. "You made sure to crack the eggs this time? Last time Sealand got shells in it." 

Finland turned in his arms getting on the tips of his toes to place a kiss on his chin. "Yes, he has been so excited to do this for you. It was all he could talk about for a month. Now, he went to clean himself up and change, you need to come back in twenty minutes and be very surprised at the wonderful cake you son worked hard to make you. Then you can open some presents..." Finland gave a coy smile, "I have a very special one for you when Sealand goes to bed."

Sweden chuckled and left with a promise to act surprised. Twenty minutes later when the cake was cooled and iced, Sweden returned tossing the small micro nation in the air thanking him between the small boys fits of laughter. 

Later that night as they lay in bed, "Maybe next year we should have Sealand stay with Norway and we can celebrate your birthday all day?" Finland suggested as he ran his fingers along the Swede's naked chest. 

His only answer was a grunt as he rolled over pinning the Fin beneath him, kissing him deeply. "Mm, I would like that very much. But I don't think it will top this year, spending time with my family."


End file.
